Patent Literature 1 discloses an actuator comprising a conductive polymer layer, an ambient temperature molten salt layer, and an electrode layer. More particularly, see FIG. 13B included in Patent Literature 1.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic cross-sectional view of the actuator 1 shown in Non Patent Literature 1. The actuator 1 comprises a laminate 21. The actuator 1 shown in FIG. 1 comprises two laminates 21a-21b. 
The laminate 21a comprises a conductive polymer layer 31, an opposite electrode layer 34, and an ambient temperature molten salt layer 35. The laminate 21a shown in FIG. 1 comprises a first conductive polymer layer 31a, a first ambient temperature molten salt layer 35a, an opposite electrode layer 34, a second ambient temperature molten salt layer 35b, and a second conductive polymer layer 31b. 
Support layers 32 are formed on the obverse and reverse surfaces of the laminate 21a. In more detail, a first support layer 32a and a second support layer 32b are formed on the obverse and reverse surfaces of the laminate 21a, respectively.
The laminate 21a (hereinafter, referred to as “first laminate 21a”) is stacked on the laminated on the laminate 21b (hereinafter, referred to as “second laminate 21b”). An adhesive film 36 is interposed between two laminates 21a-21b. The adhesive film 36 is interposed between the second support layer 32b included in the first laminate 21a and the first support layer 32a included in the second laminate 21b so as to adhere these layers to each other.
Each conductive polymer layer 31 is electrically connected to a first electrode 26 provided on the one side of the actuator 1. Each opposite electrode layer 34 is electrically connected to the second electrode 27 provided on the other side of the actuator 1.